


Then Beg

by stingrayy



Category: The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingrayy/pseuds/stingrayy
Summary: As he stared at the bard, he felt something tingle in his chest.Perhaps he wanted one more thing.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier, Geralt/Jaskier, geraskier - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 655





	Then Beg

**Author's Note:**

> hello i finished watching the witcher last night and I have no idea what happened, BUT i do know that the musical twink loves that emotionally constipated monster hunter and that's it
> 
> (i have no idea how to write porn please be gentle)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @sucrose-senpai

All Geralt wanted to do was sleep. His back was aching as he leaned back on the wooden chair, his muscles sore from the day’s fighting. The noise in the pub was making his pulse throb painfully behind his eyes. Now that his stomach was full, he wanted nothing more than a warm bath and a soft bed--

_When a humble bard, graced a ride along_

The bard began to sing, strumming his lute. 

_With Geralt of Rivea, along came this song_

Geralt rubbed a hand over his face and tried not to smile as Jaskier sang. He knew the bard had had quite a bit to drink, and it showed as he messily plucked the melody. The rest of the people in the pub didn’t seem to mind, as they gladly sang along. 

_From when the white wolf fought, a silver-tongued devil_

_His army of elves, at his hooves did they revel..._

As the song progressed, people were pounding the tables and stomping their feet in time with the melody. It should have worsened Geralt’s headache, but as he stared at the bard, he felt something tingle in his chest. 

Perhaps he wanted one more thing. 

The blush across his cheeks, and his slightly slurred voice, and that lovely smile that spread across his face as he sang. It was almost too much for Geralt. 

All too soon, the song was over and Jaskier sat next to Geralt while the pub cheered. 

“You know,” he said, leaning into Geralt, “you should really repay me for making you famous.” 

“Saving your life isn’t payment enough?” Geralt snorted. 

“No,” Jaskier said, clumsily reaching for Geralt’s cup of ale. 

“That’s enough for you,” Geralt snatched the cup away and swiftly finished it, “I think it’s time you go to bed.” Jaskier whined and laid his head on the table, reaching lazily for Geralt as he stood. Leaving a few coins on the table, Geralt pulled Jaskier to his feet and headed out of the pub. 

They had decided to spend a few nights in town, since a recent hunt had gotten them enough money to afford a room. Geralt didn’t seem to fight the way that Jaskier clung to his arm and smiled at him as he stumbled along, talking too much about nothing that mattered. 

“I’m going to take a bath,” Geralt said once they’d reached their room, “You should lay down.” 

“But then I’ll fall asleep,” Jaskier whined. 

“And?” Geralt asked, shrugging his coat off. 

“ _And_ I won’t get to see that lovely bottom of yours as you bath,” Jaskier said with half lidded eyes, kicking his feet idly on the bed. Geralt rolled his eyes and continued to prepare his bath. 

Once the water was warm, he undressed and stepped into the tub, sighing as the warm water soothed his weary muscles. He didn’t notice Jaskier staring at him, half grinning as he watched Geralt wash himself. 

Geralt didn’t hear Jaskier get up, and jumped when he heard his voice behind him. 

“I’ve always liked you better with your hair down,” Jaskier said, kneeling next to the tub. Geralt didn’t fight him as he ran his fingers through his hair. The sensation sent shivers through his body, and he sighed as he sank deeper into the bath. 

“ _White as snow, soft as fleece_ ,” Jaskier began to sing, still combing Geralt’s hair, “ _blowing swiftly in the breeze.”_

“Enough of that,” Geralt said, gently pushing the bard away, “If you’re not gonna bathe, then go to sleep.” 

“Is that an invitation?” Jaskier grinned, swaying his hips. Geralt rolled his eyes, getting out of the bath. Jaskier stared shamelessly as Geralt dried himself off and slid on a fresh pair of pants.

“I’m gonna have to start charging you,” he said, walking past the bard, “A crown for every seven seconds you stare at me like that.” 

“Seven is an arbitrary number,” Jaskier said, plopping next to Geralt who sat on the bed. Jaskier shamelessly ran his hand across Geralt’s arm and back, grinning at the feeling of his soft skin. Geralt looked at Jaskier, his chest tightening at the pretty blush that rested on his cheeks. 

“I’d rather have you stare at me than sing me another made up song,” he teased. Jaskier sat up and poked Geralt in the chest. 

“I dedicate my life to spreading your legacy and _that’s_ the thanks I get?” he defended. 

“Perhaps if you weren’t a liar, I'd actually have something to thank you for,” Geralt said, smiling at Jaskier. He got up from the bed and stood in front of Geralt, placing his hands on his hips and his knee in Geralt’s lap. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, leaning in towards Geralt’s face. Geralt looked into his eyes, his chest heating up. He fought the urge to pull him closer. 

Jaskier’s eyes landed on Geralt’s lips, and he leaned in even further. Geralt could smell his cologne and the ale on his breath, and it lit his body up even hotter. He couldn’t believe he was this close to the bard, and certainly couldn’t believe he was thinking about the things he was. 

“Besides, I don’t even understand what ‘valley o’ plenty’ is supposed to mean--” he muttered.

Jaskier kissed him. It was tantalizingly gentle, and the soft noise that left Jaskier’s lips made Geralt want more. He moved his hands to the nape of his neck and kissed him again, harder this time, and Jaskier moved to straddle his lap. 

Jaskier ground his hips into Geralt’s lap as he slipped his tongue between his lips. Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s waist, sliding his hands under his shirt as he hummed into the kiss. 

“You’re a bad kisser,” Geralt teased with a grin, breaking away to take a breath, “I can tell this is your first.” 

“I beg to differ,” Jaskier said, even more flushed. Geralt bit his lip and hooked his hands under Jaskier’s knees, quickly flipping him onto his back. 

“ _Then beg,_ ” Geralt growled, pinning the bard to the mattress. He kissed Jaskier again, pressing his thigh between his legs. Jaskier bucked his hips, moaning at the stimulus. Geralt moved to kiss his neck, relishing in the soft sounds that Jaskier made at his touch. He made his way down to his chest, taking the bards shirt off and thumbing his nipples. Jaskier sighed and arched into him, his cock growing hard against Geralt’s thigh.

Geralt moved to kiss down his stomach, sliding off the bard’s pants as he went. Jaskier sighed, propping himself up on his elbows as Geralt spread his knees apart. Jaskier’s cock twitched as Geralt ran his tongue along his sensitive underside. He _keened_ when Geralt wrapped his lips around him and took him all the way into his mouth, arching into him. 

The sight of Jaskier, flushed and moaning, biting his hand to keep his voice from spilling out, was almost too much for Geralt. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head, squeezing Jaskier’s thighs. 

Jaskier’s moans grew higher and louder as he ran his fingers through Geralt’s hair. He bucked his hips into his mouth as Geralt brought him closer to his climax, only able to choke out a broken sentence to warn him. 

“Ah, G-geralt… I’m, _ah_ , I’m close…” he whined, no longer trying to hide his moans. Geralt pulled away with a slick _pop_ , rubbing circles on Jaskier’s thighs. Jaskier groaned and threw his head back as his denied orgasm, arching his hips into nothing, desperate for stimulus. He reached his hand down to stroke his cock, but yelped as Geralt snatched it away and pinned it to the mattress. 

“No,” he growled, holding Jaskier’s wrists firmly above his head, “I wanna hear you beg.” Jaskier sighed, and struggled beneath his grip. 

“ _Please,_ ” he moaned desperately, “Geralt, please, I was so close-- _Ah!_ ” Geralt suddenly grabbed Jaskier’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach, pinning his hands behind his back. He ground his hips into Jaskier’s ass and groaned, savoring the stimulus through his pants. 

Geralt lifted Jaskier’s hips up until he was on his knees, his chest still pressed into the mattress. The bard nearly _sobbed_ as Geralt spread his ass apart and ran a spit slick finger over his entrance. His cock dripped precum between his thighs as he relaxed enough for Geralt to slide his finger inside. Jaskier moaned at the feeling, struggling against Geralt’s grip on his wrists. 

Geralt let go of his arms and ran gentle circles on Jaskier’s lower back as he worked him open. The sound Jaskier made when Geralt hooked his fingers into his prostate made his cock twitch in his pants, and he soon slid another in. Jaskier rocked back onto Geralt’s fingers, moaning his name and wanting more. 

“Geralt, _please_ , G-geralt, ah-- I want it so bad, please,” he begged, moving up to balance on his knees. Geralt slid his free hand up Jaskier’s torso and rested it gently on his throat as he pulled him closer. 

“Want what?” he purred into his ear, “Use your words.” Jaskier whined, bucking his hips. 

“My cock, _please_ , I want it, Geralt,” he sighed, embarrassed to have to verbalize his needs. Geralt moved his hand down to Jaskier’s cock, stroking it a few, slow times. Jaskier threw his head back with a moan, arching into the feeling as Geralt pressed his fingers into his prostate. 

“You like it when I touch your cock?” Geralt teased, thumbing the precum that dripped from his slit. Jaskier bit his lip and hummed, overwhelmed by the stimulus. Geralt suddenly moved his hand away and spanked him, and he yelped. 

“Answer me,” Geralt growled into his ear, reaching for his cock again. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaskier sighed, “It’s so good, Geralt, _please_. I want you, please.” Geralt slid a third finger in, moaning at the way the bard begged and opened up for him. 

Once he felt Jaskier relax around his third finger, he removed his hand, earning a whine from the bard. He took his pants off and stroked his cock, rubbing the precum along his length. He pushed Jaskier’s chest back into the mattress and spread him apart again, teasing the head of his cock on his entrance. 

“G-geralt, _ah_ , please,” Jaskier begged, “fuck me, please.” Geralt sighed, his cock twitching as he pressed into him. Jaskier bit his hand, trying to keep his moans in, as Geralt entered him. The feeling of Geralt’s cock filling him up was almost enough to make him cum, and he sobbed into the mattress as he thrusted gently into him. 

Geralt moaned as he watched Jaskier fall apart on his cock. Every time he angled his hips to thrust into his prostate, Jaskier _whined_ and shivered, gripping the sheets. He picked up the pace, pulling the bard’s hips back into him. He leaned over Jaskier and kissed his shoulder as he stroked his cock. Jaskier turned his head as much as he could, pulling Geralt into a kiss. 

“Fuck, Geralt, I-I’m close,” he sighed, “ _Please_ let me cum, Geralt, _please--”_

“You wanna cum, hmm?” Geralt teased, thrusting into his prostate. 

“ _Yes_ , please, Geralt, I’ll do anything,” he sobbed, arching into him. Geralt growled into his ear. 

“ _Anything?_ ” he asked. 

“Yes, _anything,_ I just wanna cum, Geralt, please,” Jaskier begged. Geralt thrust even faster into the bard, drinking in the way his back arched and his ass looked around him, and _those moans_. 

“Let me cum inside you,” Geralt purred into his ear, kissing his jaw. 

“ _Fuck_ , yes, Geralt, _yes_ , please--” Jaskier sobbed, “ _Please_ , inside me, please.” 

Geralt hooked one arm underneath Jaskier and pressed him close to his body. His other hand moved to stroke his cock, drawing out even prettier moans from the bard. Jaskier’s voice became a mess of _pleaseyesgeraltletmecumpleaseyes_ as he approached his climax. Geralt was close too, moaning at the way he tightened around him. He kissed Jaskier, savoring the taste of his mouth. 

Jaskier came, _hard_ . His legs quaked and he arched his back, and Geralt had to clamp his hand over his mouth to quiet his screams of pleasure. He was still shaking when Geralt came close behind him, grunting as he bit hard into Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier _keened_ at the feeling of Geralt’s warm cum spilling inside of him, and his orgasm only ended when Geralt collapsed on top of him. 

They caught their breath, Geralt lazily kissing Jaskier’s ear and shoulder. Jaskier, finally coming back from his high, groaned and shifted underneath Geralt, who reluctantly got up and pulled out of the bard. Geralt hummed at the sight of his cum spilling out of his ass, running a thumb along his entrance. Jaskier sighed at the feeling, moving to lie on his side. Geralt laid next to him, a flush across his face. 

Jaskier didn’t know what to say. Maybe it was the ale, or maybe it was because Geralt just fucked his brains out, but he couldn’t find the words to convey the way his chest felt when Geralt looked at him, or the way his skin felt like lightning whenever Geralt touched him. Instead of speaking, he cupped Geralt’s jaw and stared into his yellow eyes, not hiding the smile that cracked across his face. 

Geralt pulled the bard closer, savoring his warmth and affection, and the way his skin smelled and his hands felt on him. He closed his eyes with a sigh, pressing his forehead against Jaskier’s. 

“Those songs,” Jaskier mumbled after a while, “were about you.” Geralt grinned. 

“Of course they’re about me,” he chuckled, “my name’s in them.” 

“Not _those_ ones,” Jaskier said, moving to look Geralt in the face, “the _other_ ones. The ones you always tease me about.” Geralt’s chest tightened and his throat hurt, and those pretty blue eyes were too much. 

“All this time, you’ve been writing those stupid love songs about _me_?” Geralt choked. He must not have said the right thing, because Jaskier’s blue eyes darkened as he looked away, disappointment on his features. Geralt sighed, pulling the bard closer. He pressed a kiss on his forehead. Jaskier huffed in his arms. 

“Would it _kill_ you to say something _nice_ , for once in your life?” he chided, running a thumb across the witcher’s brow. Geralt smiled and pressed his forehead to his again, holding him there. He inhaled his scent and bathed in the warmth of his skin. 

“Those ones are my favorite,” Geralt muttered quietly. Jaskier’s breath hitched in his throat, and he willed the stinging in his eyes to go away. Again at a loss for words, he pressed a kiss to Geralt’s lips and squeezed him. No song could ever make his heart sing the way it was then.


End file.
